Guardian Of Aura
by PurpleLilacFlowerOfTheMist
Summary: Summary: When Ash was 7 years old, doing Gary's dare, which going to the forest alone without his mother permission. Suddenly, he heard a voice calling to him. Curiously, he followed, and then he found an egg. Ash took it and took good care of it. When the egg hatched, he never knew his life changes forever. Aura!Ash.


**Author: I usually didn't write a Pokémon fic before. But anyway, I wanted to try and create one because I got interested by watching Pokémon movie 8, the Lucario one. I must warn you that I don't know much about Pokémon, and I'm having a plot bunny since then. I'm a hetalian fanfic writer, by the way. Also, English isn't my native tongue, so I must apologized about my grammar mistakes. I hope you understand, thank you :D.**

 _ **Summary: When Ash was 7 years old, doing Gary's dare, which going to the forest alone without his mother permission. Suddenly, he heard a voice calling to him. Curiously, he followed, and then he found an egg. Ash took it and took good care of it**_ **.** _ **When the egg hatched, he never knew his life changes forever. Aura!Ash**_

 **Disclaimer: Pokemon isn't mind, so I don't regret it.**

 _ **Chapter 1: My new friend**_

In the Kanto Region, there was a small town of Pallet Town, where the residences lived in peace.

One boy, who had black, spiky hair and brown eyes ran through the forest. Of course, the children forbid them to go inside the forest without supervise with a Pokémon or parents because it had a lot of wild Pokémon living in it.

The child, known as Ash Ketchum, ran quickly. He was an only child in the Ketchum family, and he was seven years old. His sandal stepped upon the grasses with a crunched while he ran, and his black, spiky hair blew by the wind. His sweat trickled until it dropped on his plain, white, sleeveless top he wore, and he wore brown, cargo shorts to feel comfortable for the summer heat.

"I'll show Gary that I ain't scared!" Muttered Ash with his eyebrows scrunched up in determination. Gary and Ash were friends. They rarely fight, but somehow, they started to fight yesterday. Gary dared Ash to go to the forest alone. At first, Ash refused because he knew his mother's wrath to disobey her. When Gary called him a scaredy-cat, he agreed the dare immediately to prove himself that he wasn't.

Ash can hear the Pidgeys chirping above the sky, and he even spotted a Rattata scurried around to do their own business while he ran passed them.

Ash stopped running while he walked slowly to look around in his surroundings. He was in awed, looking at the wild Pokémon. Someday, he will had his own Pokémon to train and become his friend. He will catch a lot of them to be his friend and journeyed to beat the Gym Leaders and join the Pokémon League. Fortunately, the wild Pokémon didn't attack him because they were busy with their lives like feeding their young or enjoying their day.

Ash stopped walking, fists clenched excitedly while he bit his lips in excitement. His brown eyes glowed in anticipation.

"Someday…I'm gonna be the Greatest Pokémon Master!" Shouted Ash excitedly while his fist pumped-up in the air. The Pidgeys flew away near Ash because of his loud voice. Ash noticed it and looked at the flying Pidgeys.

"Sorry!" Apologized Ash while shouting to the Pidgeys.

"Pidgey! Gey! Pidgey!" Cried the Pidgeys while flying in the horizon.

When the Pidgeys were out of sight, Ash's stomach suddenly growled at him. Ash sighed and patted his belly in eased.

"I guess its lunch time. I wonder what my mom cooks today." Ash said out loud while he drooled, and then he wiped it away on his arm. Suddenly, it growled at him again.

"Food, here I come!" Said Ash, cheerfully, and then he ran in a different path, which he didn't know where he supposed to go. Ash ran in different directions until he felt that…he was here before. He stopped running while he walked slowly, looking around in confusion.

"I swear that I was here before…" Muttered Ash, and then his stomach growled at him again. Ash was tired and hungry, and he knew that he was lost, but he won't say it out loud. He sat on the grass, dejectedly, while his stomach kept growling at him.

"I'm hungry…" Whined Ash.

"Mom will be sooo angry with me, and then she will ground me in two weeks, and it's all Gary's fault!" Complained Ash.

 _ **-PAGEBREAK-**_

"Achooo!" Sneezed the spiky, mahogany hair boy with dark viridian eyes, sniffling.

"I bet Ash was talking about me…maybe I should apologize…" Said Gary in guilt and concern. He knew he didn't meant to shout and tease at him.

 _ **-Flashback-**_

Ash and Gary were enjoying the heat of the summer near the lake at Professor Oak's house. They were sitting beside each other, dipping their toes in the cold lake. They were talking about Pokémon until their topic changed.

"I wonder why we aren't allowed to go to the forest together. It has a lot of Pokémon!" Said Ash excitedly, looking at Gary cheerfully.

Gary puffed his chest out, not looking at Ash. "I bet you're a scaredy-cat. I already went alone in the forest."

' _With my grandpa, that is.'_ Added Gary inside his thought.

"Hey! I'm not a scaredy-cat!" Ash retorted back while glaring at Gary. Gary looked at him, eyebrow raising up.

"Oh yeah? I dare you to go to the forest alone." Ash frowned when he heard that.

"I don't know….My mom will kill me." He told Gary. Gary smirked at him and teased him. "Then you're a scaredy-cat!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you do!"

"I'm not!"

"If you're not, why don't you do my dare, scaredy-cat?"

"I'm not a scaredy-cat!"

"Yes you do, scaredy-cat!"

"Fine, I'll do it!" Then, they were silent, not speaking to each other while they looked in an opposite direction. After that, they didn't talk all day until now.

 _ **-FlashBackEnds-**_

' _Maybe I should apologize. After all, we're friends….'_ Thought Gary, guiltily.

 _ **-PageBreak-**_

"I'm doomed…" Sulked Ash.

Suddenly, Ash felt something and gasped in surprised. He looked around in his surroundings to see what it was, but he saw nothing. He even forget about his hunger.

"That's strange…I know I felt something…" Muttered Ash, and then he gasped again while his hand clenched on his chest.

"It hurts…It's in pain and lonely…" Said Ash. Immediately, his tears were dropping down on his cheeks because of pain and loneliness. He stood up shakily.

"Where are you?" Whispered Ash, and then he get his answer by striking him again in surprised. Ash looked behind his back.

"It's in there…" Muttered Ash, and then he quickly ran towards to it.

"Don't worry, I'll save you…" muttered Ash in comfort. Ash wiped away his tears on his arm, and then he looked forward, determination in his eyes.

While running in twist and turn in the forest by following the strange but comfortable presence. He felt a powerful presence in front of him. In Ash's front, he saw an ancient tree.

The ancient tree had a powerful presence that glowed beautifully. Ash was in awed, and then he approached the glowing tree and touched the tree trunk in instinct.

Ash closed his eyes, and he never knew that the tree and he were glowing. They were covered by a blue aura.

"It was you…What do you want with me?" Inquired Ash. Ash opened his eyes, but his eyes were shining blue instead of his typical chocolate color. Suddenly, he gasped in surprised.

In front of him isn't the ancient tree, instead, he saw a little boy with black, sleeveless top and brown cargo pants with tiny holes adored on his clothes. He had spiky, black hair, which was wet from the rain, blue eyes, and he wore black shoes. He was badly injured and dirtied, and he had a mysterious, small, blue, canine Pokémon with him. It had black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It had a rounded bumps on the back of its forepaws. It had a black mask and red eyes. It stood like a human instead of its entire foot. The blue Pokémon eased its broken arm. They panted in exhaustion, and they were soaked because of the rain. It was still pouring down heavily. Ash was confused where he was, but he bet the ancient tree wanted him to see this, so he watched them silently.

"Riolu, we must hide your brother, and we hope that someone will find it and take good care of it."

"Rio…Riolu…" Said the Pokémon, known as Riolu. It looked at his brother sadly, which the young boy carried with it like carrying a baby.

Ash never saw what it looked like because it was covered by the black cloth on the young boy's chest, hugging it protectively.

Suddenly, the two of them looked at Ash's direction in caution, which he started sweat-bulleting, thinking that they knew that he was here, watching them. They narrowed their eyes.

"They are coming. Let's go, quickly!" Said the young boy, and then he looked at his Pokémon. The young boy saw that his Pokémon was distracted by looking at what he was carrying in great sadness. He looked at his Pokémon gently.

Meanwhile at Ash, he sighed in relief, never knowing that he was holding his breathe, but he still continued to watch them silently.

"Don't worry. I know we will find your brother someday." Comforted the young boy. Riolu looked at his master, nodding at him in agreement. The young boy looked down upon the muddy ground, shadowing his face, not knowing what kind of emotions he had. He hugged what he was holding gently.

"We don't have a choice…We're in a great disadvantage, weak and injured, and we must protect our love ones, so we need to get stronger to protect everyone. I know someday we will see your brother again. I'm sorry, Riolu. If…If only I…" His speech was cut-off because Riolu's paw was on his shoulder, giving him comfort. He looked at his Pokémon curiously. The young boy had tears on his eyes, falling down on his cheeks. Riolu shook his head.

"Rio, Riolu! Rio! Rio!" Said Riolu. Ash saw that he had determination in its eyes. Even though he don't understand what it was saying, Ash knew that the young boy understood it. Ash knew it was an encouraging words towards his friend. The young boy nodded in agreement with a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Riolu. Let's hide your brother now." Said the young boy, sadly. Riolu nodded in agreement, but Riolu will only thought positive things like seeing its younger brother, someday.

When Ash blinked his eyes, he saw the ancient tree again, and his eyes returned back to normal.

"Are you saying that I must find the Pokémon's brother?" Inquired Ash. The ancient tree hummed in agreement by sending the wave of the tree's aura.

"Okay. Then, where is it?" Questioned Ash, tilting his head in curiosity.

The tree hummed in instruction, and Ash nodded in understanding. Ash, once again, closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly, Ash was covered by his blue aura, summoning it in instinct. Ash can sense many auras surrounding him and reading the moves and minds of the Pokémon near him. Ash wobbled in exhaustion. Fortunately, he leaned on the tree, determined whatever the tree wanted him to find. Ash knew that after or before this, he will had a killer head-ache, and he did. Ash twitched in pain, especially in his head. He panted in exhaustion, but he still pursued to find Riolu's brother.

Below the tree, he finally found it by seeing an oddly shaped like egg aura. He opened his eyes, and his aura quietly vanished.

"Thank you." Thanked Ash towards the tree. As the tree's replied one last time, the wind blew. Ash quickly looked nook and cranny below the tree until he saw a burrow, and he can see the leaves were covered by something. When he brushed the leaves aside, he saw the black cloth that he saw earlier in his vision, and it kept glowing with a blue aura, on and off like a Christmas tree.

Ash quickly uncovered it and saw a blue egg with grey mark around it. He picked up the egg gently, and he wrapped his arms on the egg protectively to give its warmth. He cradled the egg on his chest gently.

"You must be Riolu's brother! I'm Ash Ketchum, nice to meet you! Let's be friends! I know your brother isn't here right now, but I promise I'll take good care of you, little guy." Comforted Ash. The blue egg glowed again, and then it stopped. Ash chuckled.

"I guess that's a yes." Behind him, the wind was howling. Ash hugged the egg tightly in instinct, and he quickly looked behind his back. Behind his back, he saw the ancient tree was glowing brightly until it stopped. The breeze blew gently, and the leaves rustled softly. Ash stared at the tree sadly, and the blue egg glowed on and off in two times until it stopped.

"The tree…It died…" Whispered Ash, sadly. He knew that it still had green leaves attached on the tree and the bark of the tree still looked healthy, but Ash knew it died somehow. He can strangely felt it.

Suddenly, he felt great pain kept attacking in his head. Ash decided to sit under the ancient tree for a short rest while his back leaned on the tree trunk. Ash knew his clothes were dirtied, but he didn't care. Ash kept hugging the egg while he bended his knees on his chest. Of course, the egg was blocking it, though.

"Man…I'm hungry, thirsty, hungry, sleepy, tired, hungry and I need food, having a major head-ache, still hungry, doomed, maybe I'll be killed by a Rattata when I'm dead. Wait…is the Rattata a cannibalism? What's next…?" As in on cue, Ash's stomach growled at him as an answer. Ash looked dejectedly.

"I'm huuuuunnnnggggrrrryyyyyyyy!" He whined loudly and sulked at the same time. Suddenly, the egg glowed again, and then it stopped. Ash stopped complaining and looked at the egg curiously.

"What is it?" Asked Ash. The egg glowed again, and then it suddenly halt.

"Hmm…are you saying…I should try to find an exit like I did earlier? Like finding you?" Inquired Ash. The egg glowed on and off in two times again. Ash nodded in agreement, determined to escape and eat delicious food.

"Okay. If my head-ache keeps attacking me again, I blame you." Pouted Ash. The egg only sweat dropped in reply. Ash closed his eyes, summoned his aura in instinct, and he concentrated. Ash felt his mother's Aura in 1 kilometer away. Ash's mother had an aura of warmth, gentle, love, and fiery, which it wasn't good because he knew his mother was directly mad at him. He sweat dropped. Ash opened his eyes, and his aura disappeared immediately. He gasped in pain because he felt that he was hit by a truck, which it wasn't feeling good. The young boy never knew that his sensing of aura was stronger, but the egg knew this.

"I don't feel good…and I think I'm gonna puke…" said Ash, and he was turning green. The egg kept glowing on and off quickly, knowing there's something wrong with its future master, or it was just panicking. Ash quickly stood up and ran straight ahead, not knowing where he was until he finally found a random bush, and then he puked inside the bush.

"Augh! My mouth tastes yucky! Huh? Did I hear something?" Asked Ash. The blue egg kept glowing on and off quickly, and then it kept shaking. Ash looked at the egg in confusion.

When he heard a buzzing sound in front of him, he followed the sound where the buzzing came from. He began to sweat-bullet because a swarm of Beedrill was looking at him aggressively. Ash slowly stepped back, and then he quickly ran off while screaming. The swarm of Beedrill chased him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't sting me! I didn't do it on purpose! I'm only seven for pete sake!" Cried Ash while he ran. The egg only sweat dropped in their predicament. The egg really wanted to help its master, but it was just an egg, so it can't do anything. But since they bonded a little...maybe... Suddenly, the egg glowed continuously. Ash hugged the egg protectively, not knowing that the egg was glowing.

"Master…Master…It's me! The one you hold me! Future Riolu!" Said the egg cheerfully in telepathy.

"Riolu? I don't know how you do that, but can you see I'm a bit busy running for my life?!" Cried Ash while looking at the egg and then, he suddenly tripped.

Fortunately, the egg was still in one piece while Ash hugged the egg protectively. His arms were hurt and had bruises, though.

"Master!" Shouted the egg worriedly in telepathy. Ash slowly looked behind him, and he saw the swarm of Beedrill was getting closer. He slowly sat down, ready to splint off, but he was hit in pain on his ankle, so he only sat down in pain. He closed his eyes, accepting his destiny while he hugged the egg tightly, wishing and imagining that he had a shield to save the egg or to protect them.

Ash never knew that he was glowing blue until a shield of aura protected them. The swarm of Beedrill quickly used their poison stingers but to no vail.

The swarm of Beedrill kept attacking until it grew tired and left the young boy alone. Ash opened his eyes until the shield dissipated. He kept panting in exhaustion. He didn't know what happened, but he was glad that they were alive. Ash panted, getting tired, and he can feel that he was getting drowsy. His body kept swaying, and his eyes kept blinking tiredly and hazily.

"Master, are you okay?" Asked the egg in concern.

"I'm f'ne…c'll m' 'sh…'m t'red." Said Ash in exhaustion. The last thing he heard was the egg kept calling him master until he was dropped on the ground, unconscious, while he curled and kept hugging the egg protectively.

 _ **~TBC~**_

 _ **Author: Wew…long chapter….and this is my first Pokémon fanfic, and I hope I'm doing well xD. Also, I searched some of info like the description of the color of their hair or Pokémon. Maybe I should start watching Pokémon from the start. Also, do you think it was OOC or what? Please tell me, thank you :D.**_

 _ **9/13/15**_

 _ **~Please kindly review, thankyou~**_

 _ **~LilacFlower~**_


End file.
